


Wynonna Earp One-Shots

by Silberbullet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: One-Shots that came to mind and needed to be written down.





	1. Don´t try to keep up

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole and Nedley talking at Shorty´s

„Don´t try to keep up with any of the Earps when they start drinking.” Nedley sat down next to Nicole on one of the barstools at Shorty´s.

“I´m only drinking a few glasses with Waverly.” Replied Nicole with a slight grin on her face. She had finally found the time to go out with her. Right now Waverly was using the ladies room and would be returning in a few minutes.

“You can´t keep up with her. She can hold her liquor just as well as Wynonna. Gus maybe didn´t notice or turned a blind eye to it but she slipped out with Wynonna when she was younger. Sure, Wynonna wasn´t around all the time but she was there when needed. I saw Waverly drinking the first time when she was around fourteen and it was none of those drinks that the kids try usually.”

“What do you mean?” the redhead sounded confused. What did Nedley mean? 

“She drank what all the Earps drink.”

“Waverly drank Whisky?”

“Yes and she still does from what I know.”

“When she was fourteen? Whisky?” Nicole didn´t want to believe what Nedley was telling her. Why should Waverly do that?

“Wynonna was there and not as drunk as she usually would have been. She kept an eye on her little sister.” Somehow that didn´t help Nicole to feel better or quell her worries.

“Why didn´t you stop them?” she wanted to know.

“Because they would have drank elsewhere.” Replied the Sheriff with a little shrug. “At least that way I knew where they were and what they did. Drinking alone never killed an Earp.”

“You just let it slide?”

“What should I have done? Take them home? Scold them? These kids didn´t fear any of what I could have done. They were used to much more thanks to the curse and what it brought over their family. What Ward did because of it.”

Nicole was silent for a while.

“I wouldn´t have guessed that. I never saw her drink whisky.” She said after a few silent minutes because she didn´t know what else to say. It just didn´t fit into the picture that she had of Waverly.

“You never went out drinking with her before either.”

“That is true.”


	2. Coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it guys!!!
> 
> #Win4Wynonna

Nedley entered his office with a frown on his face. He had just gotten news he wasn´t sure about how to handle.

“Everything okay, sheriff?” His newest deputy looked over to him. He was more than satisfied with her work and he hoped that she would stay long enough in this god forsaken town to someday take his position as Sheriff of Purgatory.

“That will be decided in the next 48 hours, Nicole.”

“Are you sick?” The young redhead sounded worried.

“No, nothing like that. We have two people coming back into town because of the burial of Curtis. They have been away for a few years and whenever someone from their family is here the peacefulness of this town goes to hell.” Explained Nedley and took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee. “The Earps belong to the old blood of Purgatory. Wyatt Earp is their ancestor and most of the Earps learned to hold their liquor quite young. The two that are coming now are no exception even when the younger of the two isn´t half as bad as the older one. At least she wasn´t when I last saw her.”

“Then why aren´t you stopping them from coming into town?” questioned Nicole because when they only caused trouble why concern yourself with them? From the little bit that Nedley had said right know it would be better for them if they stayed away.

“The first thing you need to understand is that you can´t stop an Earp. No matter how hard you try. It will only result in more trouble and chaos.” Replied Nedley and sat down on the corner of the desk opposite of the younger one. He had handled Wynonna Earp often enough to know what would set her off. Most of the town did and sometimes he had the feeling that a few of the people living here antagonized her on purpose because they knew that the blame would land on her.

“So, we just let them do what they want?” Nicole didn´t sound the least bit convinced about that decision.

“Not exactly. I know how to handle these two.” Nedley smiled a little. He knew that the younger Earp, Waverly, would do her best to keep Wynonna in check and they probably wouldn´t stay long. So hopefully nothing much would happen. “We can keep the situation slightly under control if we keep a few people away from them or at least are near those situations and interfere before it gets out of hand. The people of Purgatory are not so innocent in the happenings around the Earps as they make it seem. Especially if the older one, Wynonna, is concerned.”


	3. Don´t listen

„Don´t listen to her.“ Waverly looked up as Wynonna enterd the barn and said those words.

„You heard what she said?“ Waverly sniffled slightly and wiped away a few tears with the sleeves of her shirt.

„Yes, I did. She wasn´t exactly subtle about it.“ The older of the two replied and sat down beside her. Wynonna laid her arms around Waverly and tucked her head under her chin.

The younger Earp closed her eyes and soaked up the much needed comfort this embraze provided. Right now she really needed it.

„Did she do this when we were children?“ questioned Wynonna after they had spent a few minutes in silence. A small nod was the only reply she got.

 „I never noticed.“ Wynonna sounded pretty upset. Why hadn´t she noticed? She had always tried to protect her younger sister back then and now she found out that she had failed. It seemed like she hadn´t managed to keep the promise she gave their mother.

„She only did it when you weren´t home.“ Said Waverly without changing their positions.

„I still should have.“

„How Wynonna? I never told you.“


	4. Weak

„You know that this relying on a team makes you weak?“ Wynonna looked towards her mother as she entered the barn where she was taking care of her bike.

„Does it?“ replied the Earp heir unimpressed and continued to clean her bike. Sure, because of the weather she couldn´t take it out for a spin but that didn´t matter.

„You forgot our camping trips? I taught you to survive on your own. If you have to rely on other people in a death or alive situation you are dead.“ Michelle didn´t sound the least bit impressed. She had tried to teach Wynonna how to survive because she was more a Gibson than an Earp. Ward wouldn´t do that with him concentrating all his time on Willa.

„I didn´t forget.“

„Then why, Wynonna?“ wanted Michelle to know because she couldn´t understand her daugther.

„I had to protect Waverly from all this shit and I became the fucking heir to the Earp curse. I can´t break it alone!“

„You could do it together with Waverly. Keep it in the family. Not screaming it around so other people find out about it. This shit is dangerous.“

„As if I didn´t know that.“ Replied Wynonna and meant the dangerous part. „Breaking the curse is everything but easy. If it was it would have been broken long before. I can´t do this alone.“


End file.
